Star: AOS season 1
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Star turned her sister Skye down when she wanted her to join S.H.I.E.L.D with her. But when something comes up and she has to aid in saving Coulson... he offers her a place on the bus. She decides to take it. What will happen?


Chapter 1: Magical place.

* * *

Star's POV:

It has been a while since I have seen my sister. She left for S.H.I.E.L.D and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I mean I do sometimes regret my decision to let her go alone.

So can you imagine my surprise when she is sat in her favourite cafe, having breakfast when her phone rings and her sister's caller ID comes up.

"Skye," I say as I answer the phone. "Everything okay?"

"Star, I know you said that you wouldn't help me," she says and I sigh. "But I don't know who else to call. The leader of our team has been taken and I cannot use the internet properly. I don't know anyone else who can do what you do."

"Skye," I say making her freeze. "Where are we meeting?"

She gives me the address of some rich guy. Apparently he can help us track down where her friend has been taken.

* * *

I arrive at the house and we prepare to get what we want.

"So my first question is, why can't you use the internet?" I ask her after we hug.

She goes on to explain what her now ex Miles did and what happened after.

"Wait so this Coulson guy wants to help find our parents?" I ask her and she nods her head. "Wow he must be one great guy. Tell me what you want me to do."

She gives me a name and I am to be that person. I smirk wondering who this person is. She also explains what she did to get here and she gives me a suit.

We wait for The guy and he is surprised when he sees us.

"You're in a lot of trouble Mr. Raffman," Skye says as we both stand looking very intimidated.

"Who the hell are you two?" He demands from us.

"Agent Melinda may," Skye says.

"Agent Maria Hill," I say using the name Skye gave me. "We're from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Look," the guy says stepping towards us. "Clearly there's been a misunderstanding. I'm a legitimate business man."

Skye and I take off our sunglasses and she speaks. "S.H.I.E.L.D has evidence you've been siphoning off funds to an off shore count for some very bad people."

"You can't hide anything from us Mr. Raffman," I say raising an eyebrow. "We will find out."

"My clients business is there business," he informs us.

"Well our business is catching those guys," Skye shoots back at him. "And if it turns out you've made profit from just one of them. S.H.I.E.L.D is prepared to freeze all your assets."

"I'm calling my lawyer," Raffman says raising his phone.

"Do that," I say slowly. "And our offers off the table."

"What offers that?" Raffman asks and its clear we've caught his attention.

"Immunity," Skye explains. "You walk. Free and clear. S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't touch a single asset. Not even your party boat in Kiargo."

Skye had been walking towards Raffman as she spoke. He pulls the phone away from his ear before turning to glance at it.

"And if I say no?" He asks us.

"Spend the next five years in the fridge," Skye says and I try to cover my curious look.

"Fridge?" Raffman says also confused.

"Its worse than it sounds," Skye informs him.

He hangs up the phone. "All right what do you both want?"

"Follow us to your office," I say and the three of us head for his office. "We've got some work to do."

* * *

"You want me to hack into a Swiss bank account?" Raffman asks shocked as we tell him what he needs to do.

I want to give him the opportunity to right his wrongs before I take over with the computer.

"I just need you to type in your cooperate ID to get us in the door," Skye informs him.

"Letting you in that door is a crime," Raffman points out.

"Yeah and with your record I think you can handle it," I say smirking evilly at him.

"Come to think of it how do I know you two aren't just some criminals," he demands and I glance at Skye. "In my experience a federal agent shows a badge."

"You want to see my badge?" Skye asks and he nods so she picks up his phone and begins to speak into it. "S.H.I.E.L.D protocol 6 Alpha Victor!"

I smirk again as a S.H.I.E.L.D sign covers his screen and it is blocked due to her bracelet.

"There. That's her badge," I tell him. "Do you want me to do that to your laptop."

He sighs as he shakes his head and takes his phone. "Great I just got my high score in tiny wings."

"S.H.I.E.L.D's been watching you for quite some time Mr. Raffman," Skye says as she walks around the desk to stand on the other side of me. "You're a prime exploit."

She begins to list off different things about his life and I continue.

"You're even behind on your child support payments," I say shaking my head.

"That's a clerical thing," he sighs. "My ex knows that."

"Does David know that?" Skye asks referring to the mans son.

"He thinks I'm a cool dad," Raffman says.

"David thinks you're a jackass," I inform him.

"You gotta fix that Lloyd," Skye tells him. "Kids need someone they can look up to."

"Now start typing!" I tell him.

"PD SECURITY DON'T MOVE!" A guy yells and Skye and I turn to see a guy pointing a gun at us. We walk towards him our hands raised. "Thats it nice and easy. Keep your hands where I can see him-"

He is cut off when Skye suddenly flips him over. I take his gun off of him. Another guy comes in.

"ON THE GROUND!" He yells but I point my gun at him and he raises his hands in surrender.

"Okay I'm typing, I'm typing," Raffman says and we glance at him. "You S.H.I.E.L.D guys don't mess around!"

* * *

The security guys are sat down tied and we are giving instructions to Raffman who is on his computer.

"I'm logged in," Raffman tells us. "But you realise you can't transfer these kind of funds online."

We nod and Skye speaks. "We're not looking to transfer funds, We're looking for transaction records. Go to your account history. We need to open up a terminal emulator see what kind of encryption they've got."

As Skye goes on I see Lloyd's hesitation. "Lloyd. What is happening here?"

"Account history where is that?" He asks.

Skye motions for him to move and I take over. As Skye watches. After a few seconds I'm in. I look into a guy named Vanchats history.

"Vanchat is that who your after?" I whisper to Skye.

"No we already have him in custody," Skye whispers back. "What I want to know who's recently payed Vanchat a load of money."

I nod and continue. I find the account and backtrack it to an account. And see a name. Reyna.

"Hello, Reyna," Skye says smiling and I turn to her. "The woman who staged Coulson's kidnapping."

I nod in understanding. "Let's see what she's been up to."

We find and print a file on a place she'd purchased recently.

"Great," Raffman says. "So are we done here?"

"One more thing," Skye says.

We go outside and Skye turns to me. "Thanks for helping me. It was nice to see you again."

"Wait," I say before pausing. "Take me with you. I can help."

"If my team found out I involved someone else..." she begins before sighing. "Come on. They can yell at me once Coulson is safe. How are the boxing lessons going?"

"I'm nearly a blackbelt," I say to her. "Why?"

"Good you may need it," she says and I am a little confused. She tells me about the centipede soldiers as we begin to take off. Then she picks up a cell phone.

She rings someone's number as I drive.

"Simmons its me," she says into the phone.

"Why hello doctor Newgent," A woman says and I glance at my twin confused.

"Someone there," Skye begins before thinking about something. "God don't try to lie you're the worst at this. Remember our safe word."

"Landscaping," the woman says and I shake my head. "Oh I shouldn't have said that. I'm right as rain. Couldn't be better old chap."

"Listen up," Skye says. "I may have a lead on where centipede is holding Coulson."

"Skye what have you found?" Another woman asks.

* * *

We arrive at the place and split up to take a look around.

Not long after I am looking around I am knocked down by a strong burly man. One of those soldiers. I quickly duck under a punch and jump to kick him. He stumbles back and I move away. Just as I go to kick him again he is hit by a car.

Four people get out and approach me.

"Skye are you okay?" Simmons who I recognise by voice says.

"Not Skye," I say and Skye comes to stand at my side. "She's Skye."

All four of them glance from me to her. Clearly they don't know about me.

"Uh did anyone else know Skye's a twin," a Scottish man says.

"Guys this is Star," Skye says and I wave. "I wouldn't have been able to find this place without her."

"We'll talk about breaching protocol later," the guy who reminds me of terminator says. "Right now we need to find Coulson."

"Coulson's gotta be here somewhere," Skye says. "We need to split up."

"Oh no!" Simmons says and we see a soldier behind us.

"I'll take care of him," T2 says pulling some sort of watch.

"Are you sure?" The real May says.

"I've got this!" Ward reassures her.

He runs off and May turns to the rest of us. "Come on lets move."

I follow Skye. We run into one building and she calls for Coulson. We come back out and I am forced to block a punch as a soldier goes to hit me. I grab his wrist before flipping him over. I then bend down and punch him twice rendering him unconscious.

I stand straight to see May looking shocked before Skye and I nod at her.

We move to go to another building but then we hear a very loud scream. Skye seems to recognise it as we take off towards it and I follow.

We walk in to a room where a guy is begging to die and a woman stood over him.

"Its for his own good," the woman says and Skye punches her as I head over to the computer and begin to type on it trying to shut this machine down as Skye tries to calm down her boss.

I manage to shut it off and I turn to May who had just entered. "Unplug it!"

She does so and the blue glow from the machine fades.

Skye holds Coulson's hand and begins to try and reassure him that he's okay.

"Skye," Coulson says finally recognising the person in front of him.

* * *

I am shocked as we return to the so called bus. ITS A PLANE!

I stand at the back trying to blend in as I turn to watch everything thats happening. May approaches Skye.

"Nice jacket," she says smiling and Skye returns it.

"Bet there aren't any flower dresses where she's going," Simmons says to Fitz (Scottish guy).

"Amen to that sister," Fitz whispers back.

We all watch as Coulson says goodbye to Hand and then the team approaches him. They all see the grateful look on his face.

"I just want to say thank you," he says to all of them. "Now get back to work."

Everyone except for Skye leaves and after he removes her bracelet he comes towards where I had stayed in the lab.

"I heard that you were a big part of my rescue," he says and I nod my head. "Thank you."

"Well after I heard what you are doing for Skye and I," I say referring to our parents. "I feel like I owe you that much."

He nods. "So Star. I heard you're quite the kickboxer."

"Just five years worth of lessons," I say nodding.

"I would like to offer you a place on the plane," he says glancing around. "You can train to become a field operative. Most of it you already have down. We could use someone like you."

I pause thinking about it. Then I hold out my hand. "I'm in."

He shakes it and Skye smiles as she comes towards us. "Skye will you show your sister to her bunk please."

She nods and Skye and I talk all the way up the stairs. But then I begin to wonder.

What have I got myself into.

* * *

Chelbell2016:

Please comment.


End file.
